East Side Story
by BlackLightningDX
Summary: This, is what you get out of a spring beak when you're stuck indoors... This, is what happens when sadly, reality fails you... Written by myself and the dear, SodapopCurtisDX


**Originally deleted with the number of 78 reviews, I'm deciding to start anew: East Side Story. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one by the name of JazzyUmbrella, who, with the help of an e-mail, gave me a small boost. JazzyUmbrella: Thank you. I just hope you don't realize that you just helped out the co-writer of the worst story ever written...**

**_Disclaimer_: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...**

* * *

Out across on the soccer field -- sprawled on the grass was the body... of Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest of the Curtis family. Close by, some fifteen feet away, stood the figures of Sharon, Roxanne, and the infamous -- Derek -- one of the dirtiest west side socs...

Sharon stood tall -- a smile tugging on the side of her mouth, and Rox standing high and proud... a slight look of egotistical pride was written across her forehead in the fact, that they had just given Derek a well deserved beating... a beating for what he had done to Pony...

"Get lost, trash!" Roxanne hissed.

"Before the rest of our gang gets here..." Sharon added, smugly.

"You'll see me again, grease. I ain't done with you two yet..." Derek shot back. He took a look in the distance. Coming, were two large trucks speeding towards the isolated field. He took off running in the opposite direction, away from the approaching companions... the trucks slid to a stop, and out ran the rest of Sharon and Rox's gang -- the East Side Greasers. Darry and Sodapop Curtis, Steve, Two-Bit Mathews, and Dallas Winston. Steve was the first to realize Ponyboy laying in the far grass.

"Soda -- Darry -- get over here quick, guys! You won't... oh my god... you wont believe this..."

The two brothers rushed over and suddenly realized what had happened to Pony -- their younger brother. Pony was bruised from head to toe, a long jagged cut ran from his temple to the base of his neck. He was missing a tooth, and his shirt was muddy, torn, and crusted with blood.

"QUICK -- Steve -- get to a pay-phone and call an ambulance! We gotta get him to a hospital now!" Soda ordered, tears forming in the corners of his dark and stormy eyes.

"Who did this? Who did this to you Pony? WHO," Darry demanded, he was slightly shaking, "Do you remember?"

Pony said nothing -- he didn't even move. He was passed out cold.

By now, Sharon -- limping with the help Two-Bit had come over. Roxanne close behind them, scanning the area to make sure Derek was really gone.

"Derek did this..." Sharry explained, tears running down her face, "Pony and I had a date -- we were gonna meet here. I dragged Rox along so she could keep me company... when we get here, we found that -- Derek ramming his fist down Pony's throat! I froze... it scared me so bad... but Rox, you should have seen her... she got to him so fast... her eyes were glowin'... but I just -- froze... nothing could have stopped her... and I felt so helpless... till Derek started to get the upper-hand... five minutes later--here we are..."

"Hey--C'mon babe," Dally said to Sharon, slightly staggering, "Like Rox could even think o' beating up m - me... the great... D - Dallas Winston". He toppled over.

"Are you serious, Dallas?" Roxanne hollered, "Of all the Goddamn times... Wait -- are you drunk?" She slapped him across the face, "OF ALL THE TIMES TO GET BOOZED, DALLAS WINSTON! God almighty, I outghta -- " she was about to kick him.

"-- Calm down, Rox. We don't need another fight tonight..." said Soda, surprisingly calm... "Let it be...".

"Fine," Rox jerked her head away, "Whatever..."

* * *

"Jeez -- ya'll should have seen her! She's the female half o' Dally! Look, guys -- don't look at me like that! Ya'll know what I mean--they both fight the same, talk the same, they both have... well -- deadly tempers," Steve remarked, laughing.

The whole time he was trying to egg Rox on... it was working, "They were right there, moron." she shot back.

Steve only continued, "What else -- hey -- OW!", he only laughed harder as Rox pinned him to the floor, "Did you see that Derek run? God--I've never seen anyone run faster, 'cept maybe Pony..."

It was about 7:30, and the gang had just come home from the soccer field -- they had stood in shock watching the ambulance drive off with Pony inside. The personnel hadn't allowed anyone -- not even Darry or Soda -- to go with them. In an effort to stay happy, they didn't mention the earlier event...

Sharon and Dally were sitting on the couch along with Two-Bit and were watching Mickey-Mouse.

Darry came in from the kitchen, "Hey -- the new cake's in the oven..." he began, trying to make conversation, "Anyone heard anything 'bout... Pony?"

"I heard from one lady loading him into the stretcher that he was fine... she said he needed a few stitches... a few blood tests... that was it..." Sharon replied, glumly.

The gang turned silent at hearing Pony's name being mentioned... Sharon had been heartbroken...

"Oh... well... I'll go take a walk..." Darry muttered. He needed some time alone to let things sink in... he crossed the room to the door, and left.

Soda, who had just gotten out of the shower, had entered, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel...

"Hey -- anyone seen my navy-blue jeans? I cant find 'em..."

"You mean... these?" Rox asked innocently, pointing to what she was wearing.

"Hey! Give 'em!"

"Come and get 'em!" Rox taunted, ducking behind the sofa.

Soda was about to step forward when he froze, and looked down at the towel around his waist, trying to decide if it would stay while he ran to chase Rox. He finally decided that it would and ran after her. The two chased each other around the living room for about ten minutes.

"Hey, Two-Bit -- watch out!" Soda yelled as he flew by.

Two-Bit was sitting on the floor in front of the t.v. so he could see Mickey better. The rest of the gang just watched the scene, laughing. Two-Bit was so entranced by the cartoon, however, that he never heard a word. Before anyone knew what was happening, Soda and Roxanne collided, knocking over a lamp. The lamp fell on the t.v..

"M-i-c-k-e-y m-o-u-s-..." Two-Bit sang happily along with the t.v.. But he was cut short, when the t.v. sparked and the picture went blank, "Hey? Who turned off Mickey?" Two-Bit turned to the others accusingly, chocolate cake smeared all over his mouth.

"Well you see..." Soda began.

"It's like this..." Rox continued.

"Some kinda Mickey hatin' bug turned the freakin' t.v. off, moron!" Dally finished. Two-Bit's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Mickey -- hatin' bug?" he repeated softly, and the gang began to wonder if Two-Bit was drunk to believe such a stupid lie, "Dang bug! That was the camping one! It was my favorite..." he whined.

Rox stifled laughter. Sodapop was slapping the back of the sofa he was laughing that hard. The movement of his upper torso caused the all ready loosened knot of his towel to come even more loose. The gang turned just in time to see the towel fall, causing them to laugh even harder. Soda blinked, mortified. Luckily, the sofa covered anything he might not want people to see.

At that very moment -- Darry had returned, and stood at the opening of the living room in shock. Soda smiled weakly and began, "Well ya see Darry, it was so hot in here and I was running to chase Rox 'cause she took my pants. I only just came out of the shower and I needed em 'and all! The knot started to come loose but I didn't notice 'cause then the Mickey -- hatin' bug came and busted the t.v.. Then, Two-Bit started whinin' and I laughed and the knot came undone and the towel fell and I was just wonderin' how that cake is." he said it all in one breath.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and Darry fought back a smile. He never could get mad at Soda...

"Dang man -- y' shoulda seen the action Darry... it was... uh... smooth..." Dally explained.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" Rox exclaimed, "Are you still drunk?"

Sharry smiled and Two-bit cocked his famous eyebrow, "What was smooth? What happened? I don't remember anything happening!"

"Well that's good -- I guess that means you don't remember me showing uh... well... I mean... a little..." Soda began.

"Skin?" Rox finished.

The gang burst out in laughter... the laughing stopped abruptly, however, as they all heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Who could that be?" Darry inquired, motioning for Soda to pull the towel back on. He walked over to the door and paused for Soda to find a sanctuary. Soda, unfortunately, had discovered the towel had somehow... disappeared. He ducked behind the sofa.

"Paul?" Darry's voice could be heard from outside.

"Yo, Greaser." Paul replied, casually.

"Hey -- if you're in our territory -- you'd better watch that mouth!" Rox yelled from inside.

Paul swallowed.

''Paul Holden, how -- how can I... help you?"

Soda gasped -- not only was someone at the door while he was so... exposed, but it was also a soc!

"Glory, it can't get much worse than this..." he muttered.

"The socs, including myself, have a little... proposition for you and the other gre -- I mean gangs." Paul explained, stopping at the thought of Rox giving him a good kick in the tenderness...

"Come on in." Darry said, forgetting that a certain someone was behind the couch... in a certain position...

"No, I don't think I will... as -- inviting as it is..." Paul replied curtly, as he stared uncertainly through the door of the house.

Soda breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I insist." Darry just had to be... nice.

Soda motioned wildly at Darry. The others stared on in a mixture of horror and laughter.

"I, uh... need to get going..." Paul replied, stepping back a bit, "Now, before I leave let me introduce our... proposition..." Soda stopped flailing his arms and made a break for the kitchen. "Word is spreading like forest fire about what happened only a few hours ago... we have come to a decision that this must come to an end! The proposition--to put it plainly -- is for a rumble. No weapons. No tricks. Tomorrow. The soccer field--same place you were just now..."

Rox followed Soda... Two bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine." Darry replied stiffly.

Soda was busy tying a tablecloth around his waist and didn't notice Rox following him. She stayed where she was and said nothing, but snickering the whole time, wondering when he'd notice... Paul left and Darry walked into the kitchen.

"SODAPOP!"

Soda turned around to see Rox and Darry standing there. He smiled awkwardly.

"Why, hello Darrell, Roxanne... how nice to see you both in the... er... kitchen." he said brightly.

"Soda -- sometimes... y'all just scare me..." was all Darry could mutter.

"Nice Soda..." Rox winked, turning to go back and sit on the couch.

"So that was Paul, eh?" Dally asked smugly, "Wants a rumble, eh? Finally... we're finally gonna get a chance to burn those socs."

"But..." Sharry turned to Rox, "Do you actually want to fight?"

"Why not?"

"Well," Darry interrupted, "You two are girls... the only reason you should even be in a fight, is for self-defense."

Rox snorted, "I don't care! I'm fighting! What -- you don't think I could take 'em?" she stood up as if getting ready for a fight.

"Hey hey hey! You're not allowed to fight till I get my pants back!" Soda yelped as he fought to hold up the table cloth, which kept slipping down as he walked.

Rox laughed, "These," she gestured to the pants, "are now mine."

"Ya right over my dead... pant... less... body!" Soda shot back. The chase resumed, "Gimme... my... pants...!" Soda gasped.

Paul frowned as he got into his car, "Greasers..."

Soda ran past Two-Bit, chasing Rox and holding up the table cloth.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow again, eyes following them, "Young love... it'll never last..." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh ya? I don't think so... besides, its not love just yet... he'll have to ask her out for that to even start... it's more like... harmless flirting." Sharry replied, voice full of confidence.

"I wanna see them two hook up... that'll be something" Dally muttered, who had been watching the whole commotion.

"Now, Dallas Winston -- I never imagined that you even thought about these things..." Sharry exclaimed.

Dally shrugged, "Went out with Sylvia, didn't I? That little..." Dally went on to cuss Sylvia out, using every unprintable word under the sun, "And besides... Rox ain't nothing like Sylvia... she ain't never gonna betray Soda..." Dally replied casually.

Sharry stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open -- Dally never talked like this!

"At least she better not, little... " Dally continued.

"Dallas Winston, for a minute you were almost human." Sharry said absent-mindedly, "EXCEPT THEY FORGOT TO GIVE YOU A HEART!" she barked.

Dally grumbled as Sharry held back hysteria -- she was extremely freaked out. It was quite a rare thing for the 'Rough n' Tough' Dallas Winston to be talking about these things!

Soda and Rox reentered the living room, Soda was gaining on her. He finally caught the back of her shirt and yanked her back wards. Falling, Rox caught his arm and yanked him down with her. They both toppled to the floor, Soda ontop of Rox. The gang started laughing wildly.

"I wont rest till I get them pants back!" Soda gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What makes you think I'll give 'em back to ya?" Rox shot back cockily.

Soda narrowed her eyes and pined Rox, leaving her unable to move. He let out a laugh at the taste of payback,

"Give 'em, or I'll take 'em..." he warned.

Rox only laughed, attempting to wiggle free of his grasp -- it wasn't working too well...

"I'm only gonna tell you once, Rox..."

She let out a huff, and even went as far as to buck him off, "Aw c'mon, Soda! Besides -- that table cloth is quite fitting..."

Two-Bit -- once again, cocked an eyebrow, "That's a little too much information..."

Sophia let out a laugh and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! I'm goin home to watch Mickey -- away from the abusive..." He grumbled and started walking towards the door.

"Wow!" Rox whistled -- amazed, "He actually knows a big boy word!"

Two-Bit stopped halfway out of the door, on foot inside the house, the other on the porch, "Rox... I'll let that one go..." he smiled, flicking her off as he shut the door behind him.

Everyone laughed and Rox just rolled her eyes,

"Geroff o' me, Soda!"

"Dang, girl! Just gimme the pants." Soda whined.

"Aw Soda -- I love ya too much to do something as mean as that!" Rox pouted innocently.

Soda smiled mischievously, "You little --"

"-- What've I told you about acting your age, Sodapop?" asked Darry as he walked by.

Soda grumbled, good-naturedly, "... lack of proper respect..." and stood up, letting Rox go, "Golly, Darry. I never really listened to those lectures. Got kinda boring after the 667 time..." he ducked as Darry swatted at him playfully.

"Go put some pants on." Darry growled, but he wasn't angry at him. Darry was never angry at Sodapop...

* * *

"I gotta get goin... back to my place, comin Sharry?" asked Rox, a pleading look in her eyes -- the last thing she wanted to do, is go to her house. She figured it would be easier to bear with a friend...

Sharry shook her head, "I'm gonna go and see Pony..."

Rox smirked, "Oh yeah, your boyfriend."

Sharon punched her playfully in the arm, "At least I _have_ one." she said, smiling.

Rox chuckled and then added in a more serious tone, "Tell me how the kid is, okay?

"HEY! You're not leaving with my pants!" yelled Soda, his arms flailing madly at the two standing at the door.

"Pss -- hey -- Soda!" Dally whispered, loud enough for only Soda to hear, "Make a move, man -- before she leaves!"

Soda tightened the knot on the tablecloth and stepped in front of Rox.

"You're not leavin' till you give me my pants." He said firmly, jaw set.

"Not THAT kinda move... dolt." Dally muttered. Putting his hand to his forehead he sighed, "He's helpless..."

"And what would _I_ wear?" asked Rox innocently.

Soda thought for a moment, taking no notice of Dally, and said, "Well... you can have one of Pony's pants, of course."

Rox raised her eyebrows, incredulous. Only Soda could possibly come up with a solution like that! Well, maybe Two-Bit could -- but that was beside the point, "And what'll _Ponyboy_ say?" She asked.

Soda smiled, "Shoot kid, he ain't here."

"_Kid_? I 'ain't no Kid... I'm only three months younger than you!" Rox started -- annoyed by the fact that _Sodapop_ _Curtis_ of all people was calling _her_ a kid... maybe Darry -- but not Soda, "Besides... calling me a kid ain't helping the chances of you getting them pants back..."

"SODA!" Whispered Dally frantically, " MAKE A _MOVE_!" His eyes bulged as he said this.

Soda nodded his head in understanding, and reached out his hand. He latched it on the belt holding his pants up around Rox's waist. Rox raised an eyebrow.

Dally groaned -- this kid was clueless.

"Ummm -- SODA... can I talk to you a sec...?" Darry had noticed what Dally was trying to do and decided to help the situation and his idiot brother... Dally -- noticing what Darry was trying to do, realized he had the keep Rox from going home...

"Uh -- Rox! Um... can I talk to you...?"

"Sure..." Soda let go of Rox, and the two and walked over to their beckoners.

"Soda... do you know what Dally's talking about?" Darry began cautiously.

"Ya!" Soda replied excitedly, "He's telling me to take charge and _physically_ get my pants back!"

"Oh Sodapop..." Darry replied, picturing the thought of Rox letting Soda get his pants back -- _physically_.

_'Soda -- you're such a moron!' _He laughed -- thinking to himself.

Meanwhile, Dally was having a hard time keeping Rox from going...

"Uh... Rox... uh..." Dally started, horribly.

Rox sighed, already bored, "What do you want, Dally? and don't even try... anything... like last time."

"Oh -- ya... sure... look -- I wanted to know... uh -- if my hair looked ok...?"

_'Great, Winston'_ he thought miserably, _'You ditz.'_

Rox shot him a weird look but for his sake, walked a circle around him, "Yup... it looks fine to me, Dally... is that all?"

"Oh -- thanks... so... uh -- y' know we have that rumble tomorrow night... no weapons and everything -- you'll be ok?"

"Well -- ya! I can take care of my self... no weapons -- like I care... ain't no soc beatin' me down!" Rox replied -- the adrenaline pumping throug her at the very _thought_ of a rumble, "Y' wanna have a go and see what I've got?" she asked, giving him a playful punch.

"Oh no no, Man -- there ain't no way I'm gonna fight you! I mean --" he cleared his throat, punching her back slightly, "I don't wanna take advantage of your... uh -- low energy level... y'know -- after that whole chase -- with Soda".

"Ya, I guess... I don't wanna wipe myself out before that rumble..."

Meanwhile with Darry and Sodapop...

"Sodapop, Dally isn't telling you to _physically_ get your pants back." Darry explained, as though he was talking to a small child... or Two-Bit.

"He isn't?" Sodapop asked, confused, "But I thought..."

"No. No. No. He's telling you to make a _move_. Like, asking her out or something..." Darry said, waving his hand impatiently.

"Oh..." Soda's face fell, "Ask her out?

"Ya -- you like her, right?"

"I... uh... guess? I bet she's into Dally... they're talkin' right now an' everything..."

"Soda," Darry waved his hand impatiently again, "You -- you just _sat_ on her -- for cryin' out loud -- in a _towel_. Heck -- you've been _chasing_ her -- in a towel -- Soda -- you and Rox have been flirtin' like hell for the past hour!"

Soda grinned toothily, "I feel kinda... stupid."

Darry smiled, and placed a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Pepsi-Cola... that's because you are." He teased.

Soda grinned and punched Darry playfully in the arm, "Thanks, Dar."

Soda then heavily exhaled and walked over to the door. He caught Dally's eye and motioned that he could stop buggin' Rox.

"Hey... Rox, can I... uh... talk to you?" Soda asked, suddenly slightly shy.

Roxanne's eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't like Soda to be shy. What was up with him?

Darry winked at Dally and mouthed, '_Good_ _job_'.

"Uhm... do you... I was wondering if you'd... liketogoutsometime..." Soda asked quickly.

Rox blushed slightly and cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean..." Soda continued, "Do ya... do ya wanna go out with me sometime?"

Rox smiled, "Fine, but I pick the place and you pay... " her blush darkened, "We both pick... and... we both pay...?" She said, feeling oddly light...

Soda let out a laugh, "Nah... I mean I'll pay... we can... go to the nightly double."

Dally and Darry stood, enjoying the whole scene.

"You know Soda, you can take the car and go now." Darry offered, throwing him his keys.

Soda's eyes widened, ''Now? You sure, Darry?"

"What's wrong with now?" Rox asked.

Soda didn't catch the teasing tone of voice, "N -- nothin'... I just... uhm..." his hand subconsciously gripped the loose tablecloth.

Rox caught this and stepped forward, "Here," she took off Soda's pants -- right then and there, and handed them to him, "I'll go grab one of Pony's... be right back."

Soda's along with Dally's and Darry's mouths dropped.

"You wear _boxers_?" Soda asked dimly.

Rox glared at him and turned into Pony and Soda's room, leaving the guys staring dumbstruck behind her, "Well, actually... there yours..." she called from inside. She came out a second later with light blue jeans -- torn at the knees and feet. Soda gaped at her, mouth flapping like a guppy. Dally and Darry silently snickered. Dally was shoving his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

"M -- mine... my... my boxers...?"

"Ya! They fit nice." Rox laughed as she kissed Soda on the cheek and walked outside.

"Oh yeah, you might think about getting new ones. You're a little old for teddy bears, don't you think?" Rox called back, causing Dally and Darry to break into _gales_ of laughter.

Just then, Steve walked out of the bathroom, wearing some of Soda's jeans.

"Don't mind if I wear these, do ya buddy?" he asked, and shot out the door, leaving a very bemused Soda...

"C'mon, Soda! Hurry, or I might just steal one or your _shirts_ too!" Rox called, who by then was already sitting in the truck.

"... Now it's love" Dally said talking more to himself than Darry as the two drove down the street.

"Huh?" asked Darry, confused.

"Nah... don't worry about it..."

* * *

"Pony, you okay?" Sharon stepped cautiously into the hospital room, eyes never leaving the sight of the poor kid on the bed.

"Mmmmm..." Pony mumbled in response.

"Doc said you should be outta here soon." she said, lying through her teeth.

"Mmm... ya... I can't stand this place... don't let me smoke..." Sharry managed a weak smile.

"How is everyone -- anything new since I been here...?" Ponyboy managed to make a small conversation despite the pain in his chest. It would appear that he had severely bruised two ribs...

"Well... Rox... she stole Soda's pants and she wouldn't give em back. Then Soda -- he was wrapped in a towel, and the towel fell, and a soc came to the door." she tried hard to make Pony smile.

For a moment -- it worked, "Heh, an I missed it all...? Tsh... figures..." his face suddenly went white, "Wait! What did a _soc_ want!"

Sharry smiled and gently laid her hand on Pony's bruised one. Pony tried sitting up -- but the pain was so bad, he could barely even talk anymore.

"Something about a rumble... I didn't really hear it all." she said, wincing slightly as Ponyboy squeezed her hand in pain.

"What -- a rumble? When? Tell me Sharry -- I gotta know!"

"Oh, Pony. It's tomorrow at the soccer field where you were... you'll still be in the hospital." she said softly.

"Wait! No -- I'll be out by then! Where's Darry? He'll get me outta Here! Where's he? I need to be in that rumble!" He struggled to get up, but then -- was too frustrated to think about anything else...

"Pony, that's why I didn't tell you. I knew this was how you'd react... Pony, listen to me, you're a great guy and I don't want you to get hurt. Do you know how hard it is to find a sensitive guy like you in the east side? Forget that, in all of Tulsa? The way you dig sunsets and all, that's rare -- special even. If you got hurt... or... or... killed... I don't know what I'd do," she said, gently restraining him. "And don't you drag Darry into this either, you hear? He's got enough problems without you botherin' him about some godforsaken rumble." she added sharply.

"Oh but Sharon! You don't _understand_! I gotta be in that rumble! I gotta put that weed soc -- Derek -- back in his place! He _jumped_ me! For no reason!"

"You just said it, Pony! He jumped you for no reason. Do you really think some silly little rumble is gonna put that guy back in his place? He's a _soc_ and he don't care whether you beat the tar out of him or not. It won't help. The most it'll do is put you back in the hospital worse than you started out to begin with! Is that what you want? To have to spend even more time in here? That's selfish, Pony! You're fourteen. Derek is seventeen. He'll stomp all over you like the dirt he thinks you are!"

Ponyboy sighed heavily, "Maybe you're right... maybe... maybe I just need to forget about them socs... maybe I just need to keep living my life no matter what they do... dig?"

She nodded and smiled, "Ponyboy, I dig perfectly... "

A few moments of awkward silence passed...

"Sharry...?" Pony asked tentatively.

"Yeah Pony?"

"When... when am I getting out of here? I can't stand it any longer... a day and it's already a hell..."

She sighed and brushed Pony's hair from his face. The doctors didn't let him wear hair grease. He brushed her hand away impatiently.

"I really want some grease..." he mumbled.

"You look sweet without it." Sharon said, trying to comfort him.

"Ya right..." he muttered, "My hair's too dang stubborn... can't stand it..."

Sharry laughed, "I think it's your fool head that's too stubborn. Honestly, you shoulda been named Donkeyboy..."

"You would have loved me all the more with a name like that!" Ponyboy laughed.

"Sure, I like original names. Spent half my childhood wishin' I was named Asher or Scout or somethin' like that, and the other half, thanking my parents -- to myself, of course -- for not naming me Asher or Scout or somethin'." Sharon giggled, glad that the subject had changed to a much lighter one.

Pony knew Sharon didn't want to talk about the rumble, so he went along with it.

"Nah... Sharon is a great name..."

"You oughta hear my middle name if you think the first one's great!"

"Oh yeah -- what is it?"

"Can't tell." she said, blushing, "... Well, if you really wanna know..."

"Uh huh...?"

"... It's... it's Mikell."

"Really?"

"I hate it... my mom made it up... thought it was cute, can you believe that? Cute? Maybe if you're high..."

Ponyboy laughed, "Nah, don't sweat it Sharon... but all these years, I never knew that..."

"Well, I never told you, did I? At least you got a normal one, Michael."

* * *

It was about half till midnight when Soda and Rox were driving back from the nightly-double..

"Hey... Soda?" Rox began quietly.

"Ya?"

"Well, I was wonderin, um... if I could sleep over at your place for a few nights...?"

"Ya--no problem. You don't have to ask, babe... what for?"

"Well... you see..." she hesitated, "My par --"

"-- Y'know what? Don't worry about it... you don't need to explain..."

Soda already knew why. He knew that Rox's home life was a tough one. Her mother was always up and yelling at her. Her old man was always drunk and was beating her... her parents found it fun -- taking advantage of her silent, unflinching form... they thought it interesting to find how far they have to go to hear her squeal in pain and anguish...

Soda remembered the time Rox came to his house... practically every part of her body was red and swollen, on top of that were a few busted ribs...

In that moment he realized -- he never remembered seeing her cry... he had seen her dad smoke her with practically every inanimate object known to man -- not once did she ever make a sound, or even fight back for that matter. That was where Rox Harris' silent form took shape...

She kept her mouth shut and took it.

Soda looked over to her. She was sitting in the car seat with what seemed to be a cross of shame and awkward embarrassment. He smiled at that -- not because of the emotional position that she was in, but because he then realized that _he_ had been the one to make her feel that way. It meant that she has conscious of herself around him. In that very moment, Sodapop felt a surge of power move throughout him. He smiled and put his arm around her neck, moving her closer to him.

"So -- good movie?" he asked, trying to change the subject for her sake.

Rox let out a genuine laugh -- a laugh showing relief that he understood, but the fast was that they had barely even watched the movie, "If by movie, you mean a full view of the back seat," she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, she placed her hand on his chest, "Then it was sweet..."

"" ""

Darry was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. He'd just been given a phone call from the doctor that Pony's medical bills would probably be about two hundred dollars, plus twenty for the ambulance bill. How would he get the money?

Soda then walked in, whistling. Darry shot up and forced a smile. There was no way he'd ruin Sodapop's happy night with financial problems.

"How went the date?" Darry asked, his voice strangely cheery.

"Great!" he beamed, "Rox's staying over tonight."

"On the couch." Darry replied, a slight stern tone added.

"On the couch." Soda repeated, still smiling.

Darry still sat on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed and head searching around, "Well, where is she?"

Soda froze. Rox! He'd left her in the car... with the doors locked!

"Be right back!" he shot out.

Rox was already standing outside the car, laughing at Soda, "Forget something?"

Soda blushed lightly, as he ran up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, "Sorry..."

She squealed from the head rush and laughed again, "Race ya to the house!"

Darry watched -- eyebrows still furrowed, as she shot to the bathroom,

"Don't use all the hot water!" he called.

Soda followed soon after and stopped, "Got it."

"Sodapop, I swear, you're gettin to be more'n more like Ponyboy everyday,"

A thought suddenly rushed to his head, '_Sure_ _hope_ _he's_ _alright_.'

Soda smiled, "I'm flattered."

"Big words, huh? Gettin smart, little buddy?"

"Smart 'nuff."

"Get on in to bed, Peps. Rox's in the shower."

"Shoot, Dar, I..."

"Shoot nuthin, you got work tomorrow. Go on."

Soda started walking off toward his and Pony's room, grumbling about "Grown up" and "Sixteen now".

Darry laughed and threw a couch pillow at him, "You still wear teddy-bear printed boxers, '_grown_ _up_'. Get on!"

"HEY!" Rox called, still in the bathroom, "These towels don't look too clean... have you boys been doing something or what?"

"I'll get her some!" Soda wasn't going to miss this chance. He ran toward the bathroom, a bundle of towels already in hand.

Darry rolled his eyes... "God what a maniac," he muttered. He then called to the bathroom, "Sodapop, don't you make me come in there, you hear?" Darry knew Soda was no innocent. He was just as loud as the others in those bull sessions. Still, Soda was his little brother.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" he heard Rox yell a few seconds later.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS, YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Darry hollered, standing up, getting ready to go in there himself. But before he could do anything else, he heard a huge '_SMACK_'.

Soda came out a few seconds later, pressing a red, bruised cheek. He saw Darry standing there, face red and unsure, and muttered, "Ya... she loves me..."

"You little... get to bed!"

"Why?" he whined.

"Because -- you have work tomorrow!" Darry gave Soda a maniacal look.

Soda let out a groan, "Ok -- fine!"

He started to walk towards his and Pony's room, but he stopped suddenly and turned to Darry and smiled, "You gotta admit though... I couldn't help it..."

"Go to bed!"

Soda turned again and left, "Golly, senility sure does come fast for some people..."

At that moment Rox came out, and once again, was wearing Soda's clothes, her dark brown hair dripping wet and smelling strongly of shampoo.

"You got the couch. I'm going to bed, I'm watchin' you two!" he grunted to Rox as he turned to leave. He then called to Soda, "Especially _you_, Sodapop!"

"Hey! I'm hurt! What makes you think I won't do anything...?" Rox stood staring accusingly. She was acting insulted.

"I know _Sodapop_, and I know you." Darry replied bluntly, and left.

Rox stuck her tongue out after him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
